Wheelchair designs have been greatly improved in recent years in the area of user comfort, support and ease of use. Wheelchair back rests recline, and foot rests are adjustable. Wheelchair seats are detachable, and wheelchair frames are foldable. Various seat cushion designs have been employed to provide maximum comfort and support. For a person confined to a wheelchair for substantial periods of time or permanently, most of these design features greatly facilitate use of the wheelchair. The present invention addresses many of the same concerns that underlie the foregoing wheelchair improvements--making use of a wheelchair as comfortable and effortless as possible.
A particular problem addressed by current wheelchair designs is the flexibility of the wheelchair to adjust to a young person who is still growing. When a child grows, not only does the child's overall body size grow, but the relative proportions of various body parts changes. It is highly desirable that a wheelchair be able to adjust to comfortably support a child as these changes take place.
While the wheelchair of the present invention is particularly suitable for use by children in their growing years, the wheelchair also provides utility for adults and elderly persons.